


Year Two

by okfinebutwhy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okfinebutwhy/pseuds/okfinebutwhy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara & the gang are back for a second year of fighting, flirting, and eating way too much. It'll probably turn out okay, but how much will Kara lose along the way?</p>
<p>Sequel to "The Apocalypse is Hard," which you probably don't need to read to understand this, but it wouldn't hurt. (I know there's a way to link to it, but I can't figure it out, so #sueme.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Year Two

Kara glanced at the clock on the wall in her office and huffed in frustration. These layouts were due back to Jimmy in a few hours, and she still hadn’t figured out how to make them work. 

For the most part, Kara loved her new job as an Associate Editor in the Art Department. 

Jimmy was her new direct supervisor, which was fun and convenient when she needed to disappear for an hour or two in the middle of the work day for Supergirl business. Likewise, it was nice to be in a position where her creative side was an asset, and where she (usually) felt like she knew exactly what she was doing.

The major downside was that she missed being around Cat Grant all day. True, they saw each other frequently around the office and in meetings, but it wasn’t the same. And Cat clearly missed her too, having shuffled through several assistants in the months since her promotion, none of them matching up to Kara’s standard. Dante, the new guy that started this week, seemed promising, and Kara hoped he would stick around.

She decided to table the layouts for a minute, switching focus to an email that had just come in from one of their photographers. A noise in the doorway caught her attention, and she looked up to see Cat holding something just out of sight, behind the half-open door.

“Hi, Kara. Do you have a minute?”

“I’ve always got a minute for you Ms. Grant.”

“Good.” Cat stepped swiftly into the room, pushing the door shut behind her, and placing a beautiful chocolate-frosted cake bearing the message ‘Congratulations’ onto Kara’s desk.

“What’s this for?” Kara asked.

“Two things: First, as of a few days ago, you’ve made it through 6 months in your new position! It’s been a pleasure to see you grow, and I know Jimmy is really pleased with your performance too.” Cat beamed. “Second: if I’m not mistaken, today marks your second anniversary as Supergirl. It’s been so busy, no one remembered to plan a party, but I wanted you to know it didn’t go by unnoticed. I really am proud of you.”

“Thanks!” Kara was touched and didn’t know what else to say.

“Obviously, the whole cake is for you. It’s yellow cake—your favorite,” Cat added.

“Sweeeeet,” Kara grinned, feeling giddy. “You know, for a lot of people this would be too much to eat. But for me? Piece of cake.” She laughed heartily at her own stupid joke.

Cat groaned. “I know it is your second year on the job, but could you please refrain from being so… Sophomoric?”

“Wooooow. You’ve been coming in a little too hot with the dad jokes lately. It’s embarrassing, especially when I’m so funny.”

She shook her head and moved around her desk, a few steps closer to Cat, who mirrored her movement until they were standing close together.

“Please. We both know I’m the natural comedienne in this relationship.”

“I love it when you say that,” Kara purred, winding her hands around Cat’s waist.

“What? Comedienne? I like that word too,” Cat teased. “Although, I think it feels more sophisticated than it actually is.”

“You feel pretty sophisticated yourself,” Kara grinned, sliding her palms across Cat’s silk clad hips. “But that’s not what I meant.”

“I know,” Cat flashed a coy smile and draped her arms around Kara’s shoulders. “But really Kara, we’ve been together for months, so the idea that any reference to our ‘relationship’ still makes you weak in the knees is… well, adorable. But it’s also—”

Kara didn’t hear what else Cat thought, deciding to cut off that train of thought by pressing their lips together. Cat laughed, then tilted her head back and surrendered to the kiss, losing herself in it entirely, until Kara threw her hands up and took a step back. 

“Crap, crap. Sorry. I know we’re supposed to be more professional at work.”

Cat frowned and chewed on her lip, remembering the (extremely hot) make-out session that inspired the new policy of in-office restraint two weeks before. Kara had just gotten her up against an old filing cabinet in the supply closet when Chuck from legal wandered in, looking for printer toner. He froze, then shuffled back out, silent and wide-eyed.

“You’re thinking about the supply closet, aren’t you?” Kara could spot the flush rising in her cheeks. “Don’t worry—Chuck was just surprised. He totally high-fived me later that day.”

“Oh really? I’m actually glad it was him—his NDA is comprehensive, and since he’s technically one of my attorneys, he’s bound by privilege. Wait, didn’t he interrupt us that night in the stairwell too?” The instant the words were out, Cat wished desperately that she could force them back into her mouth.

“No, that was Winn,” Kara said, pulling away slightly and dipping her chin. 

“Oh, Kara, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to… I know that’s still hard to think about.”

“You don’t need to apologize. He was my friend, and now he’s…” Kara couldn’t bring herself to finish the sentence, instead pulling Cat into a tight hug, burying her nose into her hair. “I’m just so glad I have you.”

“Me too,” Cat whispered.

They held each other for a minute, until Cat cleared her throat regretfully and pulled back to kiss Kara on the cheek. “Baby, as much as I’d love to stay, I’ve got a board meeting in 5 minutes.”

“Okay, okay, go kick some ass. And thanks for the cake.” Kara released her with a peck on the forehead.

“Of course. I’ll see you at home?” Cat squinted at the mistake. “I mean, you’ll come to my place later, right?”

Kara hesitated, wanting to bask in the implication that Cat’s home was hers. “I always do.” 

Cat slipped out the door, leaving Kara to slink back to her desk. She dropped into her chair, her body suddenly heavy with emotion, and vacantly shuffled some layouts around until she realized it was pointless. She was too crushed under the weight of conflicting feelings—love, contentment, and fulfillment at war with frustration, betrayal, and above all, loss. 

“I guess I’m eating my feelings again,” she muttered before pulling a fork from her desk drawer and digging into the cake. 

She got halfway through before her DEO earpiece crackled to life, Alex’s voice a welcome distraction. “Hey sis, I hope you aren’t too busy.”

“Nope, just eating an entire cake at my desk, as per usual.”

“Oh! Right! Happy Super-versary! Is that what we called it?”

“Hero-versary. You made a banner, remember?”

“Oh, that was Lucy. But yeah, happy Hero-versary then! How would you like to celebrate by punching some stuff? We’ve got some good, old-fashioned extra terrestrials in need of a pounding.”

“You have no idea how good that sounds. Just tell me where.” Kara spun her way out of her work clothes as Alex gave the directions, then shot out the window and into the night sky, grateful for the distraction.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG Cat & Kara are together, but we'll have to get to how that happened later.
> 
> Also, I know it's lame to do a "prologue" that's actually the end, but I did it. Why? BECAUSE FORESHADOWING. And real talk: this is going to get pretty dark, so it may as well start with something cute.


End file.
